Andersen
'''Andersen (Miguel Caballero Rojo Mishima):''' '''Height: 6'8"''' '''Weight: 250 lbs.''' '''Hometown: St. Charles, Missouri, United States''' '''Career Highlights: WWE Champion (3x), World Heavyweight Champion (5x), ECW European Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (6x), WWE Tag Team Champion (2x), World Tag Team Champion (1x), Royal Rumble (2012), Mr. Money in the Bank for the World Heavyweight Title (2015)''' '''Slammy Awards: Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year (2014), Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2009), Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2010, 2013, 2014 and 2016), Slammy Award for Shocker of the Year (2011), Slammy Award for Kiss of the Year (2013), Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2013, 2015, 2017), Slammy Award for Double-Cross of the Year (2016)''' '''Background Story: When Andersen came to the WWE not much was known. He was rather blood-thirsty and rebellious character, whose reckless nature could be seen as both his weakness and his strength. He made his debut on the September 7, 2009 edition of Monday Night Raw alongside his brother - Jester (aka Lars Alexandersson). The two began a friendly competition that turned violent in a short time period. Lars and Andersen wanted to proved they had what it took to reach the top and competed in a series of matches to determine the best. ''' '''Although Andersen would win the first series of matches, it was time for both brothers to move on. Andersen would continue his career as a top performer until time stood still and the Survivor Series 2011 PPV rolled in. Andersen and Jester were once again face to face only this time, one of them would have to leave the WWE. Andersen would win the match with the help of Mr. McMahon, turning his back on the fans and being rewarded with the Hardcore Title. He would eventually feud with John Cena, and win his first ever Royal Rumble match (2012).''' '''Andersen was depicted as an undisciplined Spaniard with a very intense passion for fighting, which often brought him into conflict with others. His passion for the business rewarded him with a match with the World Champion at WrestleMania 28. He made quite the impact, as the man was able to win the World Title at the biggest stage of them all. The man is notorious for his accomplishments in WWE, as he is a three time WWE Champion, four time World Champion, six time Hardcore Champion, three time WWE World Tag Team Champion and a winner of the Royal Rumble and the Money in the Bank match.''' '''Andersen has feuded with some of the best including John Cena, CM Punk, Lars Alexandersson, Kane, The Undertaker, Mark Henry and Triple H. The man is incredible agile for his height and can kick you in the face while he dives through the ropes. A multiple time champion, royal rumble winner, money in the bank winner and slammy award winner, Andersen is young and bold but he rarely makes mistakes and when he does, he usually fixes them before anything bad happens to him.''' '''Andersen has also been frequently described as the alpha male in the WWE due to his big, towering figure and his spirit of competition. Word of advice? Never mess with Andersen.'''